Invitaciones para una Bella del siglo XXI
by Angela Melanie Cullen Meyer
Summary: Bella es un poco más adolescente. Más conectada con el mundo. Menos insegura. Un poco más yo, tal vez. Inicia en el capítulo "invitaciones" de Crepúsculo. Espero lo disfruten.


Las invitaciones

Desperté temprano por la mañana. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de desayunar. Cenar muy temprano había afectado mi apetito y la verdad es que no comer nada desde las 6 de la tarde no había sido la mejor idea. Desaté la trenza de mi cabello luego de terminar de alistarme. Bajé en búsqueda de algo simple: zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Charlie ya se había ido por lo que puse música en mi teléfono mientras desayunaba.

Conduje a la escuela inmersa en mis pensamientos. Edward de verdad se ponía cada vez más raro. No entendía por qué se había alejado de esa forma luego del incidente de la van. Está claro que el secreto es algo que no quiere que sepa, pero es ofensivo que piense que yo sería capaz de ir y correr a decirle a todo el instituto lo inexplicable de la situación. Definitivamente yo debería estar más enojada que él.

Bajé del auto divagando en sobre el concepto del respeto y en ese tema me centré durante el resto del día, intentando averiguar sutilmente con mis compañeros si es que aquí era halagador mentir, ocultar cosas e ignorar. Pero parecía que todo estaba tal y como debe ser y dichos conceptos seguían siendo algo malo.

Luego del almuerzo me dirigí a clase de biología junto a Mike. Era muy complaciente como el chico se sentía respecto a mí, pero la verdad es que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Quería paz en mi vida y eso definitivamente no era compatible con ser demasiado amable con Mike teniendo a Jesica tras de él. Y aunque no fuese así, este tipo era agobiante algunas veces. Pero como amigo estaba bien.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a Edward ignorándome mientras Mike se sentaba en la mesa a conversar hasta que llegase el profesor

-Así que… -empezó a decir- Jessica me ha invitado al baile de primavera.

-Eso es estupendo, Mike. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. Estoy feliz de que vayan juntos- eso era verdad. Jessica era una buena persona y merecía ser feliz.

-bueno… le dije que tenía que pensármelo

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así? - estaba enojada de su cuasi rechazo hacia mi amiga, pero de todas formas no era un no y eso era algo con lo que se podía trabajar.

-Porque me estaba preguntando si… bueno… tal vez … si me invitaras tu- estaba rojo como un tomatito y era adorable. Pero del tipo como un Golden retriever.

-Lo siento-eso era verdad-pero no planeaba preguntarte

\- ¿Ya le has preguntado a alguien? - ¿habrá notado Edward cómo Mike lo miraba? Yo creo que sí. Siempre estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada así que supongo que pasaba el rato oyendo mis conversaciones.

\- Aun no. Ni estoy segura de ir, pensaba preguntarle a alguien hace un tiempo. Pero como parece que no soy de su agrado he preferido no hacerlo, no vaya a ser que eso le parezca ofensivo… con lo delicada que parece esa persona. – ok, había hablado más de la cuenta, pero no me importaba. Era uno de esos días en los que una se encuentra muy emocional y temperamental así que no dudé en aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Bueno, tal vez podríamos ir…

\- no, Mike. De verdad creo que deberías ir donde Jessica y decirle que sí. Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas de esa forma.

-Sí, tienes razón

Se fue a su lugar con la cabeza baja. Yo estaba con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas por lo que acababa de decir. Edward estaba con su silla girada hacia mí, me miraba con la intriga marcada en sus ojos. No pude decir nada… me tenía hipnotizada. De pronto, demasiado, dejó de mirarme para responder una pregunta que no había oído

-El ciclo de Krebs

Miré al frente. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza que me sintiera deslumbrada por alguien que me ignora de esa forma. Por otro lado, se trataba de aquella que había salvado mi vida. De alguien que me daba mucha curiosidad… alguien que sentía el impulso de conocer más.

Luego de una repetitiva clase del ciclo de los ácidos tricarboxílicos, guardé mis cosas. Estaba a punto de irme cuando me habló.

\- ¿Bella?

\- ¿que? ¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? - mi voz sonó demasiado rencorosa

-No, no realmente

\- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? - este juego ya me estaba irritando más de lo debido

\- Lo siento – sonaba sincero, pero no podría decirlo con certeza - he sido grosero, lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera.

Estaba completamente perdida.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Puedes referirte al hecho de que me ignoras sin razón o al que me mentiste. O tal vez es que te arrepientes de no dejar que la furgoneta me hiciera puré – Enojada, como estaba, cogí mis libros y me fui dejándolo hablando solo.

\- ¡Bella, espera! – Todas las personas en el pasillo voltearon a verme, como si de pronto todo se hubiese detenido. Claro, era Edward Cullen el que salía del aula gritando mi nombre. Por el bien de mi invisibilidad, me detuve. No quería más personas mirándome. – No sé por qué crees que eso es lo que sucede. En realidad, es mejor que no seamos amigos.

\- Y eso quiere decir qué exactamente.

-En verdad lo siento. – dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde vino.

Gimnasia pasó en un borrón difuso de mi esquivando balones una vez más. Estaba apurada por llegar a casa y hacerme bolita en mi cama.

Estaba rumbo a mi camioneta cuando vi una figura que me hizo frenar. De pronto me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de Erick.

-Hola, Erick

-Bella… qué tal?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno, sí. – empezó a tartamudear un poco y a mi casi me da algo. – Me preguntaba si querías ir al baile de primavera… conmigo.

-Lo siento, Erick. - traté de ser amable. Él no tenía la culta de llegar cuando mi paciencia ya estaba por acabarse. – Pero creo que no iré. Mi madre quiere que vaya a visitarla. No le pregunté a nadie porque no es seguro que pueda ir. Pero creo que sería una buena idea que se lo pidas a Katy, sé que ella aún no decide del todo si va a ir. Creo que podrían divertirse.

-Bueno, sí. Gracias. Espero que puedas ir, al final. Nos vemos

Agradecida de que la amabilidad aun me esté durando, me subí al auto y encendí la calefacción. Estaba por salir cuando el auto de los Cullen me tapo el paso. Me pregunté a mi misma qué tan grosero de mi parte sería reventar los oídos de Cullen a punta de bocinazos. De pronto oí un golpe en mi ventana. Tyler estaba sonriente.

-Lo siento Tyler – estaba irritada. - El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada

-Lo sé. – continuó sin inmutarse por mi mal humor - solo quiero preguntarte algo ahora que estás atascada. – tenía una mueca de engreído... era una mala señal. Ni lo miré. – ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? - preguntó sin titubear.

-No. Lo siento. Soy partidaria feminista y creo que en un baile donde las chicas invitan es muy impertinente de tu parte preguntármelo. – yo y mi sarcasmo sabíamos que él no entendería.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. De todas formas, nos queda el baile de fin de curso. – Por suerte para él, se fue luego de decir eso. Edward me desbloqueó el paso justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por encima de su volvo, parecía que iba riéndose. Menudo engreído.

Holaaa! Lo sé, no he actualizado mi otra historia. Pero esto tenpia que escribirlo. Estuve imaginando cómo sería si Bella fuese un poco más adolescente. Si se hubiese tomado en cuenta algunos aspectos de la vida cotidiana para incluiros en el mundo vampírico. Espero les haya gustado. No prometo continuarla, pero la posibilidad esta.

Mis mejores deseos para todas.

Angella.


End file.
